Face à face
by MarieCeline
Summary: "- Tu as compromis toute ta carrière, et pourquoi ?" "- Pour toi." Pensées de Ziva pendant Aliyah, lors de sa confrontation avec Tony. Spoiler 6x25.


_**Bonjour, ou bonsoir à tous !**_

_**Alors je me suis de nouveau essayé à imaginer les pensées d'un personnage. Cette fois-ci ce sont celle de Ziva, pendant Aliyah (6x25). Cette confrontation avec Tony m'a vraiment émue. Elle était tellement intense et bien jouée, que j'ai décidé d'essayer d'imaginer ce que pouvait ressentir Ziva à ce moment là. Je ne suis pas vraiment satisfaite de ce que j'ai fait, mais je la publie quand même.**_

_**Spoiler 6x25 .**_

_**Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas NCIS !**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

**POV ZIVA**

J'étais devant le miroir d'une des toilettes public du QG du Mossad. J'ouvrai le robinet et me passai abondamment de l'eau froide sur le visage et regardai piteusement mon reflet.

_Il l'a tué. Il l'a tué. Il l'a tué._

Je me répétais sans cesse cette phrase depuis le jour où j'avais franchi le seuil de mon appartement, arme braquée sur Tony, qui avait également la sienne pointée vers moi. Le corps de Michael gisant à ses côtés. J'avais vraiment eu envie de l'abattre, à ce moment là. J'avais tenté de réanimer Michael, mais en vain. Je savais déjà que c'était perdu pour lui, au moment où il avait serré ses doigts plein de sang autour de mon poignet, j'avais vu dans ses yeux qu'il allait mourir, il était bien trop faible. C'était fini pour lui. Il était mort.

Je pensais alors avec colère à celui qui l'avait tué. Il avait tué l'homme avec qui j'étais, l'homme qui m'aimait.

La haine que j'avais envers Tony ne faisait que s'accroître de jour en jour.

Je sortis des toilettes et arrivai dans la cour du bâtiment. Au moment d'ouvrir la porte qui donnait à l'intérieur, un reflet dans la porte en verre attira mon attention. Je me figeai.

Lui.

Je me retournais vers Tony avec colère, le fusillant du regard. Il était là, avec le bras en écharpe, à quelques mètres de moi. Il pris la parole le premier :

_- J'avais pas le choix._

Bien sûr que si, il avait eu le choix. Même si j'avais été absente pendant leur affrontement, j'en étais sûre : il avait eu le choix. Il ne méritait même pas que je l'écoute se justifier. Je lui rétorquais froidement :

_- Mensonge !_

Il plissa les yeux.

_- Pourquoi est-ce que je te mentirais?_

_- Pour sauver tes pauvres fesses !_

Il avança de quelques pas.

_- Mais de qui ? De Vance ? Du Mossad ?_

Je m'avançais à mon tour vers lui et plantai mes yeux dans les siens. Je lui demandais avec un ton froid et haineux :

- _Tu as compromis toute ta carrière, et pourquoi ?_

Bien que je savais à peu près d'avance ce qu'il allait dire, je fus quand même étonnée de l'entendre répondre, avec un air blasé, sérieux, sur le visage :

- _Pour toi._

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre. Il avait réussi à me laisser sans mot.

_Pour moi ?_ Cela voulait donc dire qu'il l'avait tué pour raison personnelle, bien que je m'en sois douté dès le départ. Quel sens avait ce « pour toi » ? Quel sens fallait-il que je lui donne? Avait-il vraiment des sentiments pour moi ? Ce serait vain car, de mon côté, j'en étais sûre, je n'en avais plus aucun pour lui. La jalousie que j'avais pu éprouver quand il était sorti avec Jeanne, la peur de l'avoir perdu quand sa voiture avait explosé, ce désir, ce trouble, cette envie, cette passion frénétique grandissante lorsque je m'étais retrouvée plaquée contre lui lors de l'opération Domino... Plus rien. Nada. Tous ces sentiments avaient été anéantis lorsque j'avais franchi le seuil de mon appartement, affolée, et terrifiée de découvrir la scène qui se déroulait sous mes yeux...

Quant à lui ; j'avais bien vu, depuis quelques mois, la façon différente qu'il avait de me regarder, de me détailler. Il ne cherchait plus du tout à me vexer, me taquinait beaucoup plus qu'avant, mais avec gentillesse. Parfois il se montrait curieux, parfois un peu trop, et soudain, distant. J'avais commencé à me demander quelle mouche le piquait lorsque je vis sa jalousie envers le fait que j'aie peut être un petit ami. Ce qui était le cas. J'avais alors compris ce qui se passait, et faisait tout pour l'ignorer, bien que de mon côté... l'identique était sur le point de se produire. Chaque jour, je me sentais de plus en plus faible à lui résister, surtout quand nous étions seuls, rien que tous les deux. Mais les règles de Gibbs étaient les règles de Gibbs...

A présent, ça venait de changer. Il avait trahi ma confiance, avait ôté la vie à l'homme qui m'aimait et il ne méritait plus aucune attention de ma part. Le temps où nous avions été complices était à présent révolu. Cet homme, ce collègue que je connaissais à présent si bien, avait commis l'irréparable.

Je le fixais en plissant les yeux à mon tour, ne sachant quoi répondre. Il reprit, pour dissiper ce moment de gêne :

- _Ce type se servait de toi._

En quoi cela le regardait-il ? Je pouvais me débrouiller seule !

- _Et, curieusement, tu as pensé que c'était ton boulot de me protéger ?_

- _J'ai fais ce que je devais faire._

- _Tu l'as tué !_

- Si_ je l'avais pas fait, c'est avec lui que t'aurais cette conversation. Mais c'est peut être ce que t'aurais préféré ?_

A la place du corps de Michael, étendu sur le sol de mon appartement, j'eus la vision de celui de Tony, immobile, ensanglanté. Je réprimais un frisson d'horreur. Je n'arrivais pas à savoir si la mort de Tony m'aurait plus touché que celle de Michael. Mais la haine actuelle que j'éprouvais envers Tony pris le dessus, et je décidais de lui faire autant de peine qu'il m'en avait fait.

_- Peut être que j'aurais préféré !_

Mes paroles le laissèrent de glace pendant une fraction de seconde. Une lueur de tristesse passa au fond de son regard, vite remplacée par de la colère.

- _Alors, pourquoi tu te laisses pas aller ? Tu veux me filer un pain, me coller une droite ? Vas y ! Défoule toi ! Allez vas-y, fais le !_

Il se rapprochai. Nous n'étions plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. J'étais déstabilisée - ce qui est rare !-, de le voir autant en colère contre moi, et si près de moi. Mais je ne laissai rien paraître. Je revêtis mon masque habituel d'impassibilité, mais la colère pris le dessus.

Cette proximité me troublait beaucoup. J'étais si près de lui que je pouvais voir les différentes nuances du vert de ses yeux. Je pouvais aussi sentir son souffle brulant, et son parfum qui me chatouillait les narines. Une vague d'anciens souvenirs qui remontaient jusqu'à notre mission sous couverture, me submergea. Je la repoussais.

Mais l'invitation à le frapper était aussi vraiment tentante. Sa voix teintée d'insolence et de provocation qui d'ordinaire m'amusait, me mettais hors de moi. Je haïssais cet homme presque autant que je tenais à lui. On dit que de l'amour à la haine, il n'y a qu'un seul pas. C'est peut être vrai. Mais pour l'instant, seule la haine me dévorait de l'intérieur. Je le haïssais. Plus que mon père, et plus que tous ceux qui m'avaient menti.

- _Méfie toi, Tony, parce que contrairement à Michael, un seul coup suffira_.

- _Et c'est ça qui te contrarie le plus, n'est-ce pas ? C'est ça qui te met en colère ! C'est pas le fait qu'il soit mort... C'est que ton petit ami du Mossad se soit fait vaincre par un minable comme moi !_

Comment osait-il me provoquer encore plus en un moment pareil ? Et prétendre que seul le fait que Michael ait été battu par lui le mettait hors de moi. Que je n'imaginais pas possible qu'il ait eu le dessus sur Michael. Que je le sous-estimais. Quel égoïste ! Décidément, c'était toujours le même.

- _Tu as profité de sa faiblesse !_

-_ Il s'est jeté sur moi, qu'est ce que je pouvais faire ?_

Je ne me contrôlais plus. Je le poussais sur son bras valide et le fit tomber par terre. Il eut un hoquet de douleur. Toute la haine que j'avais contre lui se déversa alors dans mes paroles, je me penchais sur lui et je criais :

- _Tu as vu une table en verre, tu l'as poussé vers elle ! Tu l'as fait tombé dessus, il a été empalé dans le flanc par un éclat de verre ! Perdant son sang, respirant à peine !_

Il avait le visage crispé de douleur.

_- Je vois que t'as lu mon rapport..._

_- Je l'ai mémorisé en entier ! Tu aurais pu le laisser là, tu aurais pu t'en aller, mais non ! Ça ne suffisait pas !_

Je sortis mon arme et la pointai vers son cœur.

_- Tu lui en a mis quatre dans la poitrine !_

Tony articula difficilement.

- _Tu n'étais pas là._

Je hurlais, à présent.

_- Tu aurais pu lui en tirer une dans la jambe !_

Il répéta.

_- Tu n'étais pas là._

- _Mais j'aurais peut être dû !_

Je me demandais alors : et si j'étais arrivée quelques secondes plus tôt, avant qu'il ait tiré... l'aurait-il abattu sous mes yeux ? Aurait-il osé tuer Michael devant moi ?

Seul le bruit de nos respirations haletantes troublait ce silence électrisant, comme après la fin d'un orage. J'avais les yeux plantés dans les siens. Ses yeux n'affichaient que du désespoir. Le plus grand désespoir que je n'ai jamais lu dans les yeux de qui que ce soit. Contre mon gré, mon cœur se serra à la vue de son visage triste, terne. Il articula difficilement :

_-Tu l'aimais..._

Je n'avais jamais su jusqu'où étaient allés mes sentiments envers Michael. Certes j'avais toujours eu de l'affection pour lui mais... l'aimer ? De toute façon, son amour pour moi avait été emporté avec lui dans la tombe. Je ne le reverrais plus. Je repoussais des larmes qui menaçaient de déborder.

_- Ça je le saurai jamais..._

Je m'écartais alors de lui et me dirigeai vers la porte, en ne faisant aucun geste à son égard, ni même un dernier regard envers lui.

Je le laissai là, par terre, humilié, triste et impuissant.

* * *

**Voilà ! Alors qu'en avez vous pensé ? **

**Une petite review, ça ne coûte rien ^^**

**Toutes les critiques sont constructives !**

**A bientôt !**

_Marie._


End file.
